


Katie

by Shutupadachi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hitting on, Pre-Pidge, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupadachi/pseuds/Shutupadachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie was going to break into the garrison and find out what happened to her brother and dad if it was the last thing she did, she knew she was probably going to get in trouble but the kind of trouble she got, she did not expect.. she didn't expect a guy to be hitting on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katie was sneaking around garrison; she was surveying the place. If she was going to sneak into the building she was going to have to be stealthy. That means knowing the building inside and out before actually doing what she had come here to do. If she was caught it would ruin her main chance on finding out what happened to her brother and her father. Her future didn't matter to her... she had disobeyed her mother several times to figure out what happened to Matt and father. Her family was her world... and they disappeared without a trace and they wouldn't release what happened to them publicly to them.  
How does someone go missing in space? The only way would be they died in space or got lost in the vastness of it forever. Why keep it a secret at all if they are dead, they are dead. But if they aren't releasing the information then it was obviously something else. She stared into her binoculars to watch the guards’ patrols outside to monitor them to get in eventually she had already hacked into the camera's inside to get their patrols down pat threw the camera’s the best she could so now it was time to monitor the outside. 

Lance and Hunk had snuck out again into town to get snacks and to hit on chicks, Snacks for Hunk and Chicks for Him. Though lance did manage to get a number for Hunk but hunk didn't seem to appreciate him being his wing man. As they were walking back Lance noticed a girl up a head watching the garrison. It didn't seem to suspicious since the garrison was impressive but from behind she looked really nice. and seemed harmless, she was so tiny. he could probably squish her with a hug. Not that he was going to that was harassment but the idea of hugging someone so tiny was humorous. He sent Hunk back on his own and decided to approach the girl.

"Hey!" he called out to her from behind. 

Katie heard someone call out to her and she jumped she almost dropped her binoculars from the scare, she turned her attention to the tall lanky guy behind her she didn't look impressed to being scared but then again she wasn't supposed to be here. But the tanned kid looked like a student so maybe if she used him she could blend in more and sneak in. That was a good plan B.

"H-hello..." she said trying to make conversation to seem what she was doing was innocent.

When the girl turned around Lance blushed a bit, she had such nice brown eyes… and she kind of reminded him of a small bird. Her face was cute too, such a tiny nose... she was so cute, he was kind of taken a back from how cute she was. 

"I uh" his thoughts were scattered he quickly tried to gain composer. "The names Lance, what's yours?" he gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Katie..." she raised a brow, was he flirting with her?  
Not what she was expecting when being caught spying. He wasn't bad looking though, tall, blue eyes, tanned skin... he must of been Latino or something. She wasn't sure from just looking at him. 

"Katie such a pretty name for such a pretty lady" 

She was not impressed by that line it was written all over her face. Then again it wasn't his best but he was nervous, he usually wasn't this nervous. Which made Lance more determined to impress her.

"I uh, anyways, are you interested in being a pilot or something? Noticed you spying on the garrison, but you look harmless so I doubt your up to something devious." he got closer to her to see what she was up too really.

"Ha-ha" she laughed nervously trying to seem innocent as possible. "You caught me... I’ve been scoping it out to see if I really want to go here. I uh… would like to be a computer specialist... " she lied, though attending this place would of been nice under different circumstances. 

"Computer specialist huh?" so she was smart too, man she was perfect. 

"Well I am studying to be a pilot" he said smugly lying but she wouldn't know. Her eyes brows raised she looked impressed he tried his hardest to hide his joy about this.

"Aren't you a cargo pilot?" a familiar voice came from behind him seems like Keith was returning from sneaking out as well. His hatred for Keith boiled up inside him he ruined it!  
He was about to impress her but he had to open his big mouth. 

Lance grinded his teeth together and groaned turning to look at them. "KEITH!" 

Keith and Him started to argue.

Katie tried her hardest not to laugh at this... This tall giant of a lanky man was trying to flirt with her and lying threw it not only that was caught in his own lie... How embarrassing for him.

Lance and this "Keith" character were arguing still... Since they were both distracted with each other she figured this would be the best time to sneak away and sneak into the building. she took her chance and ran for it. She was going to find out what happened to Matt and her dad if it was the last thing she ever did and she wasn't going to stop till she knew the truth.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks to Pidge about the first time they really met and gets something he didn't expect.

Lance was having a hard time approaching Pidge after finding out Pidge was actually a girl. That had met her before.... hit on her, and got caught in a lie completely, by Keith of all people. It was more of does she forgive him for doing that at all? He was pretty sure it was when she was trying to sneak into the garrison for the information on her dad. Or at least that's what she said she was doing when explaining the whole pretending to be a dude thing. She literally Mulan'd the Garrison basically.  
He should probably talk to her about this or he is never gonna be able to face her properly to work as a team. He didn't want this distance he caused to ruin their chances on saving the universe. They all had to be connected they were a weird family now. Everyone has literally lost theirs, left them on earth or locked up on a Garla space ship, they were each other’s family now... No secrets in family. 

Pidge was working on the lions she wanted to get some calculations on some new cloaking tech that would last a bit longer on all of them. Which would be nice specially in battle. She her usual casual clothes. Then again not like they had much with them when they were dragged off the planet but a giant blue space line... Her hair was starting to grow out she has to cut it soon; she looks into seeing if Allura had some scissors anywhere or the alien version of them. She had her hair up in a small pony tail and the glasses she didn't need were on her forehead. She only wore Matt's glasses to blend in more as a guy but... she also liked wearing them to be close to Matt the only way she can, she missed him... She frowned at the tech she was working on.

"Hey" She heard a familiar voice it was Lance she turned around to look at him. He quickly came and sat down beside her. Rather closely too... he had been avoiding her for a while so she wondered what he wanted. she thought he was mad at her or something. She did lie about who she was and broke his trust probably.  
"Hey" she adjusted her glasses back onto her face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhhh no I just... I wanted to apologize." he said honestly.

"Apologize for what? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, I mean... uh" Lance wasn't sure how to say this without seeming weird. "I just wanted apologize to you... about the whole you know. Me... hitting on you when we first met."

So he remembered doing that? She didn't think he was smart enough to put two and two together that she was the same Katie from back then. 

"And now that I know the whole situation I feel awful. I feel like me hitting on you back then was really insensitive specially what you were up too" 

"Lance, it's fine. Besides I was planning on using you to get in as a plan B" 

"How the heck are ya going to pull that off?"

"Seduction? Flirting? I am not quite sure it was a plan that I had last minute if you were gonna distract me might as well use you to my advantage was my thought process. I just wanted to use you to get in the building then ditch you so to seem" 

"Seduction?" he snorted. "Like you could seduce anyone Pidge." he said in disbelief he couldn't imagine pidge flirting she was just so tiny and innocent. 

She shrugged which sparked an idea in her head for later. "But yeah I am not mad at you for hitting on me when I was out spying on the Garrison. If anything I was just mad you used such a dumb pick up line. "A pretty name for a pretty girl? really? do better next time" she was screwing something together now. Either she didn't notice she said next time or she was trying to imply she wanted Lance to hit on her more? He was a bit confused as well as flustered also she remembered what he said word for word...

"Next time?" he asked her for reassurance if that was what she said. 

Pidge didn't realize she said "Do better next time" out loud. Yeah Lance was handsome and funny, and a goofy cute smile and well his confidence was kind of endearing. Fuck well cats out of the bag she might as well give up at this point. Yes, she liked Lance. he was silly, fun, and just... a really great guy out side of the annoying awful pick-up lines.

"Yes Next time." she continued to work. she tried her hardest not to look at Lance's stupid grin on his face... god his smile made him so handsome and his blue eyes... they reminded her of the ocean... but she didn't want this all to go to Lance's head she also wanted to mess with him a little at least.

Since he was sitting beside her on the floor now it made a good opportunity for her, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Lances cheeks heated up instantly, she kissed his cheek!?! She got up right after doing... WHAT she was leaving after that? Lance's face was bright red in shock with a dumb small smile on his face from excitement of her kissing his cheek. 

"You look really handsome when your smiling." she said complimenting him before going off to her room to sleep.

Damn, she seduced him… Lance fell, laying down. Red in the face with a stupid grin on his face. She didn't even do anything and his heart was pounding, that little bird was such a damn dork and he liked her a lot and know he knew she didn't want him to stop trying at least. 

"Next time." he said out loud as a promise. Next time he'll do better; he will sweep her off her god damn feet like some damn prince from some cheesy fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright a lot of you guys wanted a part two so here it is.. chances are there will not be a part 3 but who knows maybe I'll think of something maybe I won't it depends what my mind does.. I plan to do some more Pidgance anyways so there will probably be different stories about them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I have Dyslexia so my grammar is not the best, i also have anxiety issues which prevent me from writing usually so its very interesting to be inspired by voltron to even write so please be kind it may not be the best.


End file.
